


And the Fourth Time is...

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of two 221B ficlets I wrote as part of the celebration of the four-time participants in the ACD_Holmesfest exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Observations of a Rising Young Inspector

Written for [thesmallhobbit](http://thesmallhobbit.livejournal.com), who enjoys stories about Stanley Hopkins:

 

Forewarned is forearmed, the other Inspectors told me, and to a certain extent they were right. When I first encountered Mr. Holmes, I was prepared for his abrupt behaviour, even the way he flung himself to his knees to examine a bit of woodwork.  
  
I did not expect the way his pale eyes fixed on me when I spoke, or the faint hint of approval I saw on his face. “Astutely observed,” he said at last. “What did you say your name was, Inspector?”  
  
“Hopkins,” I stammered, aware that Mr. Holmes rarely asked. “Stanley Hopkins.”  
  
He called me Hopkins thereafter. That was the second sign of approval. Lestrade, Gregson; those were two of the few he called by name instead of merely Inspector. A third hint followed swiftly; he invited me to call with ‘any particularly interesting puzzles of the police-court.’ A rare invitation, one I eagerly accepted.  
  
The fourth was harder to decipher. I felt crushed when I saw disappointment on Mr. Holmes’ face, heard his scorn as he pointed out details I’d missed. It was only afterwards, with the help of a few kind words from Doctor Watson, that I realized that in order to disappoint Mr. Holmes, he must expect _better_ from me in the first place.  
  
I resolved then and there to be worthy of his belief.


	2. The Adventure of the Missing Pen

This one was written for [sherlockholmes](http://sherlockholmes.livejournal.com), who enjoys humor. I did my best!

 

 _Once is chance._  
  
“Holmes, have you seen my pen? I can’t find it.” I’d looked in every drawer, rifled through all my papers, and even checked the floor.  
  
Holmes remained buried in his newspapers. “No.”  
  
He’d been in a brown study since the end of his last case. I’d hoped to spend the afternoon writing, but now, between the missing pen and his mood, I needed other plans.  
  
“Care to take a stroll?” I asked impulsively.  
  
Holmes looked startled, and then smiled for the first time in three days.  
  
 _Twice is coincidence._  
  
“I thought I set it next to the inkwell when Mrs. Hudson brought in luncheon,” I muttered, frustrated.  
  
“Never mind your pen, Watson; it’s a mild afternoon, and I believe the first daffodils might be in bloom. Shall we walk out to the park and investigate the matter for ourselves?”  
  
 _Three times is conspiracy._  
  
It had been a foul month; sleet and snow and torrential rains. Aside from cases, we had scarcely ventured outdoors. We had used every resource to keep ourselves amused: Holmes with chemistry, commonplace-books, and music; I with yellow-backed novels and writing.  
  
On the first clement morning, my pen was missing from its stand. “Fancy a morning constitutional, Holmes?”  
  
 _Four times is ridiculous._  
  
“We’re going to walk to the stationers,” I told Holmes, exasperated. “You’ll buy.”


End file.
